


First Time

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's 2016 Christmas Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Kyungsoo hopes that this feeling of love is the first and will be the last for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1203319/

Written based on the song of: Red Velvet – First Time

 

 

 

**A/N1:** Don't expect too much because this is just a drabble heheh.

 

 

 

 

 

**_I really don’t know, I’m nervous like this_ **

**_Whitening the black sky_ **

**_It’s the first time dawn has broken_ **

 

Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingers while stealing glances at the male walking beside him. His heart is beating too fast and he can hear it clearly in his ears, even the sound of his blood rushing. He is too nervous; he can’t understand where his straight forward self has gone to.

The tall male beside him walks as silently as him, as the both of them look up at the black sky.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Let’s walk as we hold hands_ **

**_Under the starry sky_ **

**_No matter how I look at it, it’s lacking_ **

 

“Can I… hold your hand?” The male asks, eyes looking straight into his own.

Kyungsoo nods, “O-Of course.”

The male, Sehun, sends him a tiny smile before his bigger hand grabs onto Kyungsoo’s and holds it tightly.

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how come he is so nervous around his crush.

Oh wait. He is his crush. No wonder he is a cracking nervous.

 

 

 

 

 

**_When you open your eyes in the morning, do you think of me?_ **

**_When you see something nice, do I come up in your mind?_ **

**_Do you suddenly smile to yourself like me_ **

 

Sehun has always been a silent male. Kyungsoo watches him from afar while wondering when he would grow braver to talk to him and to get to know him better. His friends keep telling him and urging him to try but Kyungsoo doesn’t think that he would be able to do it.

Days pass, months pass.

Kyungsoo is shocked, when Sehun stands in front of him for the very first time. He talks and chats and all Kyungsoo could do is to answer with a nod or a shake of his head, unable to blink because it all feels like he will vanish the moment his blinks.

Sehun cracks a smile at his shocked face.

“Cute.” He says.

And that’s when Kyungsoo knows he is too deep in.

 

He wonders whether Sehun might feel the same. Does he think of Kyungsoo when he opens his eyes in the morning from his sleep? Because Kyungsoo does.

Does he think of Kyungsoo when he sees something nice? Because Kyungsoo does.

Does he… suddenly smile to himself?

Because Kyungsoo always does.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Please tell me, is this your first time?_ **

**_You’ve fallen as much as I have, right?_ **

**_I want to know it all_ **

**_If my heart has_ **

**_Fallen deeper than yours, like an idiot_ **

 

It’s his first time to fall in love like this.

He wonders whether it’s also the first time for Sehun.

He has fallen so much, so deep for him.

He wonders whether Sehun has fallen as much as he has.

Kyungsoo wants to know it all; everything.

Whether he is the idiot one, for falling deeper than he should have.

 

 

 

 

 

**_I learn everyday, bit by bit_ **

**_We learn more about each other_ **

**_And our happiness grows longer_ **

**_Oh, is it love?_ **

 

As they sit together, they talk.

Kyungsoo locks his eyes on him while Sehun is talking, watching the twinkle in his eyes when he is excited, listening to the rising tone when he speaks, learning about his hands gesture he is explaining something.

Sehun is one perfect male.

He watches intently whenever Kyungsoo talks, as if he is the most mattered in the whole world. He catches every single detail and he remembers every single word.

As happiness grows in each of their heart, Kyungsoo starts wondering whether this severe crush has really turned into real love.

 

 

 

 

 

**_When you talk to me as you look into my eyes_ **

**_I become too honest_ **

**_I become a child_ **

 

Sehun has a pair of sharp eyes. They bore into Kyungsoo’s soul whenever he as much as glances at him.

Kyungsoo, the manliest male ever courtesy to all of his friends, becomes a mess of nervous wreck under that gaze. Sehun’s gaze is gentle but strong. It holds so many unspoken words and Kyungsoo finds himself revealing every single secret he has, every single answer he could give, as if he is a child and unable to lie.

 

 

 

 

 

**_I become prettier, everyday is new_ **

**_I don’t think I’ve ever been this way_ **

**_Is your everyday like this too?_ **

 

Kyungsoo becomes conscious with appearance. Each day he stares at his own reflection on the mirror and wonders what should he put on or whether there is any odd thing. He makes sure to match his clothes well and which cologne he should spray on.

Never in his life has he acted this way.

And he wonders, whether Sehun is doing the same?

Becoming a nervous wreck while watching his own reflection?

 

 

 

 

 

**_We’re one, eventually_ **

**_Somehow, in someway_ **

**_I hope that it’s your first, then I hope it’s your last_ **

**_We can’t become complete, like halves_ **

**_We fill each other, completely_ **

 

Kyungsoo starts to understand that eventually he is not the only one acting so nervous. He is not the only harboring such severe crush on someone.

Sehun does too.

And the lucky person is him.

As Sehun continues to hold his hand, it becomes clear that the one making every move is Sehun. He has never backed away or hesitated.

“This is my first time,” Sehun says, alerting him from his deep thought. Kyungsoo has just realized that he has been staring at him for so long.

“Yes?”

“This is my first time, doing this.” Sehun repeats, and then lifts their holding hands.

Kyungsoo feels his heart swells and warmth creeps up to his face. Sehun chuckles.

“Me too.” Kyungsoo has whispered out, unable to force his voice or it will crack and he will end up embarrassing himself.

Sehun tightens his hand. “Then I hope it’s your last. So that you hope it’s my last too.”

Kyungsoo glances up at him.

“You are you. And I am me.” Sehun tells, smiling at him.

“And…?”

“And we complete each other, like the most fitted puzzle pieces.”

Kyungsoo blushes and bends his head down, nodding shyly.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Today I realized how much_ **

**_I really love you for the First Time_ **

 

Sehun stops on his track. Kyungsoo looks up questioningly, before he yelps when two warm palms hold onto each side of his face and Sehun is bending his knees, leaning down and getting close, very close to him.

Kyungsoo waits.

“Long time I spend crushing on you,” Sehun says, surprising Kyungsoo at the sudden confession.

“And today I realize… how much I really love you… for the first time.”

Kyungsoo gets a kiss on his lips.

 

 


End file.
